vidliifandomcom-20200214-history
KnotSnappy
Links: KnotSnappy on Vidlii KnotSnappy KnotSnappy (real name: Ryan L.) is a Vidlii user that joined during the original VidBit era on July 26, 2016. He joined PLEASE UNSUBSCRIBE Vidlii on June 5th, 2017. His most viewed video is "Changes from VidBit to VidLii" which became the fourth most viewed video on the site. He is the most viewed person on the site as of 1/4/2017. Background He joined YouTube in late 2012 but was not very active until his channel starting gaining subscribers much quicker. He stopped uploading regularly on his channel after he hit 200 subscribers sometime late in 2014. This was mostly due to the fact that he was receiving allegations of subscriber-botting. He then started "KnotSnappy" which is where he got his name. He uploaded on there until he was searching for YouTube alternatives online and found a list of 200 sites that contained VidBit somewhere near the bottom. He joined VidBit until it shut down and later reopened as VidLii. Videos on Vidlii "VidBit Magic Trick #1" (Uploaded June 11, 2017) - A re-upload from VidBit that faked 10 star ratings on videos. "5 Second Assassination" (Uploaded June 12, 2017) - A short animation about the quick assassination of a stick figure. "Confirmed VidBit Features OLD VIDBIT" (Uploaded June 12, 2017) - A re-upload from VidBit that showed Jan's confirmed features that never got added. "Changes from VidBit to VidLii" (Uploaded June 12, 2017) - His most popular video that explains the change from VidBit to VidLii. "Avatar/Logo" (Uploaded June 12, 2017) - His VidLii avatar. "Jump - Terrible Animation" (Uploaded June 12, 2017) - His entry for the "Jump" contest of June. "AM EXPOZED 2016.mp4" (Uploaded June 12, 2017) - Re-upload of a VidBit video he did in inspect element where he faked messages from AM to "EXPOZE" him. "VidLii is now on alternativeTo.net!" (Uploaded June 13, 2017) - A video where he explains that he added VidLii as an alternative to YouTube on alternativeTo.net. "Pickle Suites Hotel Ad (Parody Advertisement)" (Uploaded June 13, 2017) - A parody of hotel ads that was made as a school project and originally uploaded to YouTube. "Orange Theme Vidlii" (Uploaded June 13, 2017) - A theme he made for VidLii that makes the site orange. "20 Subs Special! Subscriber Name Reading" (Uploaded June 13, 2017) - His special for 20 subscribers where he reads all of his subscribers names except for the ones with cuss words. "Quickly Check Comments Without an Inbox" (Uploaded June 13, 2017) - His not irrelevant tutorial on how to check your comments quickly before the inbox was added. "Myeh!" (Uploaded June 13, 2017) - His first video on VidBit re-uploaded. "Leaked Feature? Featured Channels - VidLii" (Uploaded June 13, 2017) - A troll video that teased featured channels before they were added. This video was faked with inspect element. "Break Your Channel - VL Bug" (Uploaded June 14, 2017) - A video about a glitch with playlists before they were added. "Schmyeh Candle Returns!" (Uploaded June 14, 2017) - A video where he revived the "Schmyeh Candle" series from VidBit in 2016. This series is hard to describe in words. "New HTML5 Player Review - Vidlii" (Uploaded June 15, 2017) - A video about the then new HTML5 video player on Vidlii. "Schmyeh Candle/Lips" (Uploaded June 15, 2017) - His second video in the revived "Schmyeh Candle" series. "Cheap Auto Sugarcane Farm Minecraft" (Uploaded June 15, 2017) - A Minecraft tutorial on an auto sugarcane farm. "Channel Background Images! Vidlii" (Uploaded June 15, 2017) - A video about the then new channel background images. "30 Subs Special! Happy Birthday AM" (Uploaded June 16, 2017) - A video where he thanks everyone for 30 subscribers and 500 views on his channel. He also wishes AM a happy birthday. "Schmyeh Candle/Friends" (Uploaded June 16, 2017) - The third "Schmyeh Candle" episode. "All Themes at Once - VidLii Stylish Themes" (Uploaded June 18, 2017) - All Vidlii stylish themes in one video. Also his first video to break his daily streak of uploading. "AppleScript Basics #1 - Dialogs, Buttons & Titles" (Uploaded June 19, 2017) - An educational video on AppleScript. "AppleScript Basics #2 Simple Game of Questions" (Uploaded June 20, 2017) - His second video on AppleScript. "AppleScript Basics #3 Variable Basics" (Uploaded June 20, 2017) - His third video on AppleScript. "AppleScript Basics #4 Recording" (Uploaded June 21, 2017) - His fourth and last video on AppleScript. "Stop Motion Experiment" (Uploaded June 21, 2017) - A stop motion test using his iPhone. "Mlem Ransomware - Windows 7 Build 7000" (Uploaded June 22, 2017) - A video where he tested the Mlem ransomware made by VistaFan12 on a virtual machine. "Minecraft Party/Join Now! (Server)" (Uploaded June 22, 2017) - An advertisement for a short lived Minecraft party. "Stop Motion Experiment #2" (Uploaded June 22, 2017) - Another stop motion test. "Weird Chat/Part 1" (Uploaded June, 2017) - A video about a weird conversation with someone he thought was a stranger. "Flash on iOS Tutorial - Enable Flash Player" (Uploaded June 26, 2017) - A tutorial on how to get Flash Player for iOS. "Conspiracy Theory Secret to Life11!!!!.mov" (Uploaded June 26, 2017) - A video about the time on his phone. "1000 Views!" (Uploaded June 26, 2017) - He thanks everyone for 1,000 views and almost 40 subscribers. "contacts.mpg" (Uploaded June 27, 2017) - A cut re-upload from the original VidBit as a horror parody. "How 2 Lunch" (Uploaded June 27, 2017) - A joke tutorial on how to find and make lunch. "40 Subscribers! Q&A and Shoutout" (Uploaded June 27, 2017) - A video where he thanks everyone for 40 subscribers and asks for questions for his upcoming Q&A. "Channel 2.0 Releasing! (REUPLOAD)" (Uploaded June 28, 2017) - A video about the then upcoming channel 2.0. "Channel 2.0 Bugs" (Uploaded June 28, 2017) - A video about the bugs and glitches in channel 2.0. "Weird Chat/Part 2" (Uploaded June 28, 2017) - The sequel to the first part of the "Weird Chat" series. "2nd Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden Alternate" (Uploaded June 28, 2017) - A slightly edited version of one of the original Black Hole Sun music videos. It has a slightly more unnerving tone in the audio. "kek" (Uploaded June 28, 2017) - Not even he knows what this is. "Weird Chat/Part 3" (Uploaded June 29, 2017) - The third video in the "Weird Chat" series. "Weird Chat/Part 4" (Uploaded June 29, 2017) - The fourth video in the "Weird Chat" series. "LevelSurfer Demo #1 - Level 1 (KRDevs)" (Uploaded June 29, 2017) - A re-upload from YouTube where he tests his game "LevelSurfer". The list gets really long, but as of August 9, 2017, he has 143 videos.